


Strong & Hot is all I care about on a day like today!

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: A wee one shot about if they met at physio appt.





	Strong & Hot is all I care about on a day like today!

Why did staff physiotherapy appointments have to be so god damn early in the day? Serena cursed the need to be at the hospital at 7:30am for an appointment when she didn’t start her shift until 1pm, probably just as much as she cursed herself for the bad manual handling of a patient that had let to her needing to see the physiotherapist in the first place. She should have known better and trusted her instincts instead of being swayed by Mrs. Smith’s assurances a simple hand up from the floor was all she needed. But either way here she was sitting on the cold blue plastic chairs in the physiotherapy outpatients department on what felt the most dismal day in February. She gazed out of the window and sighed, the grey clouds covered the whole sky in sight and she just knew it was going to pour down in the very near future.

“Its such a horrible day isn’t it?” a voice came into Serena’s conscious, she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. “It sure is.” Serena replied, taking in the women sitting to chairs down to her left. “You made a good choice bringing in a coffee, the blasted machine is broken down here, and I can barely function without my morning caffeine hit.” The blonde women looked over at the brunette. “Ah well, you see I have been here twice a week for the last month, so have been in your position before. I take it, this is your first time here?” “Yes unfortunately, Myself and the manual handling policy had a unfortunate disagreement.” The blonde smirks slightly as the response and takes a sip of her coffee “ “That’s the one policy I struggle with, esp when in theater – not used to the change from being out in the field hospital, just making do.” The vascular surgeon extends her hand to reach the blonde. “You must be Berenice Wolfe?, Serena Campbell, from up on AAU, nice to meet you.” They shake hands just as the a physiotherapist comes into the waiting room and calls Bernie’s name. Serena pulls her hand back allowing Bernie to move towards, the physio room. “I hope it goes well Serena, nice to meet you finally too,” 

Serena is called into a room, by another physiotherapist, a few minutes later. After the lecture on why the manual handling policy is there, and what feels like an eternity of painful maneuvering by the physio, she is sent away with a list of exercises to complete herself before being reviewed in 6 weeks. Serena sighs as she pulls her jacket back on ready to leave the room. Thanking Jenny for her time she opens the door to walk back into the waiting area. She quickly makes a follow up appointment, and walks to exit the department into the main hospital, figuring she may as well catch up on some paperwork rather than driving all the way home and back again in the horrible weather. As she reaches the corridor, her eyes are drawn to the blonde women she met briefly in the waiting room leaning against the wall. “I thought you might need one of these” Bernie says as she passes a paper cup of coffee from pulses towards Serena. Serena smiles widely, taking a sip of the coffee. “Mhmmmm, lovely. Just what I needed. How did you know?” I figured you would appreciate caffeine hit sooner rather than later. “Thank you.” “You’re very welcome.” They both smile again at each other. Serena looks again at the gentle face of the women in front of her, for some reason she didn’t want this to end here. “You straight back to work?” “Nope I’m not starting until 12. You?” “Not officially in until 1pm. I know it’s a rubbish day out there but do you fancy a walk or breakfast somewhere?” Bernie stomach flips slightly and she doesn’t know entirely why. “I’d love to, you lead the way” They walk side by side, in confortable silence, Bernie eventually speaks quietly “I actually really like dull, wet days, they make me appreciate the small things like strong, hot coffees” Serena laughs at her words, “Yup strong and hot is all I care about on days like today.”


End file.
